The synthesis of spatial audio signals is a major topic in a plurality of applications. For example, in binaural audio synthesis, a spatial audio source can be virtually arranged at a desired position relative to a listener within a spatial audio scenario by processing the audio signal associated to the spatial audio source such that the listener perceives the processed audio signal as being originated from that desired position.
The spatial position of the spatial audio source relative to the listener can be characterized e.g. by a distance between the spatial audio source and the listener, and/or a relative azimuth angle between the spatial audio source and the listener. Common audio signal processing techniques for adapting the audio signal according to different distances and/or azimuth angles are, e.g., based on adapting a loudness level and/or a group delay of the audio signal.
In U. Zölzer, “DAFX: Digital Audio Effects,” John Wiley & Sons, 2002, an overview of common audio signal processing techniques is provided.